This invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display circuit of the matrix type and more particularly to a circuit for driving liquid crystals with a low alternately current voltage and having one of the electrodes for driving the liquid crystals in common for every picture element of an entire matrix screen. In display systems which utilize the electro-optical properties of various kinds of liquid crystals, the liquid crystal picture elements are generally driven by an alternating voltage because the elements have a short life when driven solely by a DC voltage. An AC drive is also used in order to maintain the quality of display, for example, the homogeneity of the displayed image. The liquid crystals are driven by an alternating current having an operating voltage which is approximately twice as high as the threshold voltage for a DC drive. In order to obtain a range of operating voltage which is approximately equal to the operating voltge used for a DC drive, it is necessary to invert the signal potentials applied to the two electrodes between which the liquid crystal materials is interposed in the known manner.